Kau Hadir Di Hidupku
by anwong
Summary: Cinta hadir, namun saat kau mulai sadari rasa itu, ia harus pergi. Haruskah cinta ditepis? Mungkin tak harus selalu begitu? Saat orang itu telah hadir, jangan lepaskan dia. Gaje ya, OOC ya, dll. Gomen...
1. Chapter One

**Masashi Kishimoto owns!**

**Maaf jika saya membuat Temarinya jadi malu-malu gimana gitu. Namanya juga permulaan. Gomen ya...**

**Maaf jika ada salah tulis atau apapun...**

**

* * *

  
**

Shikamaru's POV

Kembali kuperhatikan ibuku yang sedang terlonjak senang melihat selembar kertas itu. Selembar kertas yang selalu membuatnya senang. Selembar kertas yang membuatnya selalu memuji aku. Entah apa yang dilihat dari kertas itu. Aku tak pernah menganggap kertas itu sebagai kertas yang spesial. Karena aku selalu mendapatkannya berkali-kali. Aku bosan dengan hidupku, rumahku orangtuaku. Hidupku kurang berwarna. Sepertinya aku hanya hidup untuk memberikan sebuah kertas bernilai seratus kepada ibuku.

"Kau hebat Shikamaru, ibu bangga padamu!" Katanya padaku sambil tetap memegang kertas itu.

"Boleh sekarang aku pergi ke kamarku?" Aku bertanya tidak niat padanya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Lain kali berikan lagi kertas bernilai seratus itu pada ibu ya!" Katanya sambil tersenyum puas.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dimana kamarku berada. Sekarang kertas itu berada digenggamanku. Ya, kertas itu adalah kertas hasil ujian Matematika kemarin lusa. Ujian yang berhasil kulewati dengan sempurna. Nilai seratus itulah buktinya. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan kulempar kertas itu keatas meja belajarku, serta kulempar juga tas yang tadi ada di gendonganku. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi kurebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Hari masih sore, tapi aku tak bisa menahan mataku untuk segera menutup. Tanpa memikirkan waktu, aku pun jatuh tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Aku terbangun dan melihat langit sudah gelap. Perutku keroncongan dan kusadari bahwa aku belum makan malam. Aku kemudian bangun dari ranjangku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sebelum itu aku menengok kearah jam dinding. Jam 11.30 p.m. Tak heran ketika aku keluar kamar, lampu diruangan tengah telah mati. Pasti ayah dan ibuku telah terlelap. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan kulihat masih ada sisa makan malam. Sepiring nasi dan dua potong ikan lele goreng. (ups, author gak tau ada lele apa gak disana)  
Tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi, langsung saja kusantap semuanya. Setelah semua selesai kusantap dan segelas air ku ludeskan, aku kembali kekamarku. Duduk di ranjangku, aku melihat kearah jendela. Malam ini bintang bertaburan. Tak terduga, kulihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Entah aku benar atau salah, atau itu mungkin hanya takhayul, saat bintang itu lewat, kupanjatkan sebuah permohonan dalam hatiku. Permohonanku tidak muluk-muluk. Hanya permohonan sederhana yang selama ini kuinginkan agar terwujud. Aku ingin Sebuah Kehidupan Yang Sesungguhnya. Aku tidak tau berapa lama aku termenung, tanpa kusadari aku kembali jatuh terlelap.

Kesokkan pagi...

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan malas. Didepanku ada segerombolan anak yang berkumpul dan melihat kearahku. Mereka melambaikan tangannya, mengajakku segera bergabung.

"Hei Shikamaru, ada berita baru lho!" Kata seorang temanku yang bernama Kiba.

"Apa?" Tanyaku malas, kulihat kearah temanku yang lain sedang asik mengobrol, entah membicarakan apa.

"Itu si Naruto, dia baru jadian lho sama Hinata." Kata Kiba kepadaku. Seraya aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baguslah, si Naruto kan sudah tergila-gila padanya hampir dua tahun." Komentarku. Kiba hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Tak lama bel sekolah berbunyi. Kami segera berjalan memasuki kelas. Ya, aku berada di kelas 2-1 SMA KHS (sebut aja begitu -__-). Tak perlu menunggu lama, pelajaran segera dimulai. Pak guru Kakashi mulai menjelaskan tentang Trigonometri dan rumus-rumusnya. Namun, entah mengapa rasanya hari ini akusedang tidak bersemangat untuk belajar.

Tiba jam istirahat. Aku dan segerombolan teman-temanku berjalan menuju semua berjumlah 7 orang. Teman-temanku adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan. Sifat mereka pun berbeda-beda. Mari kuperkenalkan mereka. Ada Naruto si bawel, Chouji si tukang makan, Sai si pelukis, Kiba si pencintai anjing, Sasuke si populer dan Neji si ahli taekwondo. Merekalah orang-orang yang lumayan mewarnai hidup hitam-putihku ini. Kami mulai memesan makanan. Aku melihat kearah Chouji yang duduk disampingku. Ia telah memesan tiga porsi ramen dan satu porsi yakiniku. Aku pun terheran.

"Hei Chouji, kau harus diet sedikit deh." Saranku padanya. Tiba-tiba Naruto pun ikut menyambung.

"Itu benar Chouji, kau akan tampan jika kau kurus. Bisa-bisa nanti mengalahkan si Teme Sasuke."

"Hei, apa-apaan itu. Bawa-bawa aku segala." Sasuke menimpali omongan Naruto barusan.

"Bilang saja kau takut kalam populer Sas!" Timpal Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ahhh, diam kau!" Sahut Sasuke buang muka.

Tiba-tiba saat aku sedang menontoni perdebatan mereka seorang perempuan berambut blonde,berkuncir empat yang membawa segelas minuman tersandung oleh kaki meja dan terjatuh menubrukku. Tak terelakan minuman yang tadi dibawanya tumpah dengan sukses mengenai bajuku.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini! Jalan lihat-lihat dong! Merepotkan orang saja kan kalau begini!" Teriakku sambil berdiri dan mengibas-ngibas baju bagian depanku yang basah kuyup tersiram, ehmm, jus alpukat itu.

"Kau punya mata tidak sih! Mana lengket lagi! Kau mau tanggung jawab???" Tanya ku padanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ma...maaf... Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku..." Gadis itu tertunduk. Aku jadi merasa menyesal sudah berteriak padanya.

"Ya sudah!" Aku hanya berkata seperti itu dan berjalan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan bajuku. Sementara gadis itu masih terunduk.

Hari ini benar-benar membosankan Sekolah baru saja usai. Aku sedang berjalan bersama teman-temanku keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Hei, teman-teman, aku pulang duluan ya, mau nge-date dulu bareng pacar." Naruto berpamitan sambil menggandeng Hinata, pacarnya.

"Hah dasar si dobe itu, mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih kita dilupakan." Sasuke berkata sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Namanya juga pasangan baru, lagi mesra-mesranya dong." Kiba menambahkan.

"Hei, aku juga pulang dulu ya. Mau cepat makan, aku lapar. Gara-gara tadi kejadian jus tumpah itu aku jadi tidak makan." Kataku seraya berpamitan pada mereka.

"Dah Shikamaru! Sampai besok." Teriak mereka berbarengan.

Tak berapa detik setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, seseorang menghadangku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ma...maaf atas kejadian yang tadi ya. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku..." Ternyata gadis yang tadi menumpahkan jus nya kebajuku. Ia berdiri tertunduk didepanku. 'Niat sekali ia minta maaf'' batinku. Tapi, hei aku tidak mengenalnya. Lebih tepatnya, aku baru melihatnya tadi sekali di kantin.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ehm, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Kataku padanya.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih telah memaafkanku. Aku baru pindah hari ini. Aku berada di kelas 2-3."

"Oh ternyata kau ini baru ya. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu." Kataku seraya meninggalkannya.

"Tu...tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi?" Sahutku malas. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"B...Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanya gadis itu gugup. "Aku Shikamaru." Jawabku pendek.

"Anu... Rumahmu kearah sana?" Ia menunjuk jalan yang akan kulewati.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Mau pulang bersamaku tidak. Aku... Belum punya teman. Siapa tahu kita bisa berteman..." Ia berkata gugup dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Boleh saja." Setelah itu kami berjalan bersama. Entah kenapa kami hanya diam. Selama berjalan disampingku ia hanya tertunduk. Tidak sekalipun ia menoleh kearahku. Karena merasa garing, aku pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehm, aku belum tahu namamu. Namamu siapa?" Tanyaku, menyadari bahwa aku belum menanyakan namanya.

"Namaku Temari." Jawabnya, masih tertunduk.

"Kau pindahan dari mana?" lanjutku.

"A...aku dari Osaka. Shi...Shikamaru?" Ia berbalik menanyaiku.

"Ya?" Kini ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak tertunduk lagi.

"Kau... Maukan jadi temanku?" Tanyanya. Entah apa aku salah lihat atau apa. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Aku tersenyum dan menjawabnya. "Tentu saja. Alasan apa aku menjawab tidak."

"Terima kasih." Katanya kembali tertunduk. "A...Anu Shikamaru?

"Ada apa?" Aku menghentikan langkahku dan melihatnya.

"Rumahku di belokkan sini. Su...Sudah ya. Terima kasih telah mau pulang bersama ku." Katanya tersenyum.

"Ya, ehm, sampai besok." Kataku.

"Ya, sampai besok." Kulihat ia berbelok dan menjauh. Hari pun sudah sore, aku meneruskan perjalananku menuju rumah.

TBC...

* * *

**Baru chapter 1 nih... hehehehe.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Maaf jika ada salah kata.**

* * *

Langsung lanjut ke besok pagi.

**Normal POV**

Shikamaru berjalan dengan ngantuk menuju sekolahnya. Pagi hari yang cukup dingin dan berkabut. Maklum sekarang sedang musim hujan (sebenernya ini di negara mana sih...). Kalau cuaca begini sekolah pasti sepi. Murid-murid lebih memilih membolos dan tidur dirumah dengan udara yang sangat mendukung. Sebenarnya Shikamaru malas sekali. Tapi apa daya, kalau membolos ia bisa digilas oleh ibunya. Cukup 15 menit berjalan dari rumahnya menuju ke sekolah. Ia tiba di gerbang sekolahnya dan melihat bahwa suasana sekolah masih sepi. Hanya ada dua atau tiga orang yang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya.

"Pagi..." Kata seseorang dari belakang Shikamaru. Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat sosok gadis yang berjalan pulang bersamanya kemarin sore. Dengan tersenyum, Shikamaru membalasnya. "Pagi Temari."

"Kau datang pagi, Shikamaru." Kata Temari sembari jalan beriringan bersama Shikamaru memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Tidak kok. Kalau cuaca seperti ini, sekolah memang sepi. Jadi kelihatannya kayak datang kepagian." Shikamaru berbelok menuju loker sekolahnya. "Aku mau mengambil beberapa barang di lokerku dulu Temari."

"Aku juga mau menaruh buku-buku yang baru kudapatkan kemari di lokerku." Temari menyahuti Shikamaru.

"Ah ya, lebih enak menaruh buku di loker. Jadi tidak perlu berat-berat membawa buku yang tidak perlu ke rumah." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru... Lokermu nomor berapa?" Tanya Temari. "Lokerku nomor 22, kalau punya mu?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Aku nomor 40 (yaaaaa, ini nomor loker author di sekolah lho)." Kata Temari sambil membuka lokernya dan memasukkan lumayan banyak buku ke dalamnya. Terutama buku yang tebal. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk mencari entah apa di lokernya itu.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan lokernya itu, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Eh Temari, aku masuk ke kelasku dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti." Shikamaru berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ah... ya. Selamat belajar." Kata Temari diiringi dengan senyum.

Shikamaru membuka pintu kelasnya dan melihat ada sosok yang tidak asing sedang tertidur pulas di meja. Anak itu adalah Naruto. Entah apa yang membuatnya datang cukup cepat hari itu dan tidur di kelas. Biasanya Naruto selalu datang pas-pasan saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Kelas masih lumayan sepi. Baru ada sekitar 8 orang yang datang. Shikamaru duduk di kursinya yang terletak disamping jendela kelas dan memandang keluar. Melamun.

'Ah, ngantuknya. Tak ku sangka bisa bertemu Temari tadi. Senang juga rasanya.' katanya dalam hati.

"OI, SHIKAMARU, NGELAMUN AJA!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengagetkan dan amat mengganggu.

"Apa sih Kiba! Ngagetin orang aja." Shikamaru berkata dengan nada malas dibarengi dengan kesal.

"Lagian, pagi-pagi udah ngelamun aja. Ngelamunin apa sih emangnya???" ujar Kiba dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Bukan urusan mu ini! Tanya-tanya begituan. Ngerepotin tau." Shikamaru menjawab Kiba dan kembali memandang keluar jendela kelasnya.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau lagi mikirin cewek ya? Siapa?" Kiba dengan tampang penasaran menanyainya.

"Sok tahu! Huh!" Shikamaru buang muka. Tapi dalam hati ia berpikir. 'Tadi aku kan ngelamunin Temari ya. Uh, gak. Baru kenal juga.'

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Jam pelajaran segera dimulai.

SREEEKKKKK. Terdengar pintu kelas digeser dan seorang guru bertampang bandit yang berewokkan berjalan masuk. Guru Asuma. Seorang guru fisika yang terkenal sangat pintar dan berwajah mafia.

"Anak-anak keluarkan selembar kertas. Kita ulangan dadakan!" Seru guru Asuma dari depan kelas.

"AAAAPAAAAAA??????" seru anak-anak spontan terkejut mendengar ulangan dadakan.

"Mati aku!!!!!! Belum ngerti apa-apa tentang ini bab lagi!" Kiba berseru dengan muka manyun plus kaget. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, ia tampak tenang-tenang saja. Fisika? Mudah baginya! Ia kan anak yang pintar dan beprestasi. Hanya sedikit malas kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan hal merepotkan.

Jam pelajaran fisika berjalan dengan sangat mencekam. Ulangan dadakan berhasil membuat para murid stres bin depresi. Terlihat beberapa anak ada yang sudah bertampang kusut, ada yang tanpa sadar menjambaki rambutnya, dan ada yang sibuk menghapus-hapus entah apa dikertas ujiannya.  
Akhirnya setelah 2 jam pelajaran yang memusingkan, ulangan itu pun selesai. Kita tengok kembali bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru. Ternyata ia sedang duduk santai di kursinya tanpa sedikit pun mimik stres. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang sudah acak-acakan dan bergumam-gumam 'Sial, aku hanya bisa tiga soal lagi'. Lalu diposisi lain... Oh! Naruto yang tadi kita jumpai pagi-pagi sedang tidur ternyata sampai sekarang masih tidur! Pasti ia sengaja tidak dibangunkan oleh guru agar tau rasa.

Di sekolah hari itu tidak ada kejadian yang cukup menyenangkan. Shikamaru hanya menjalankannya dengan biasa saja. Ke kantin bersama teman-temannya, lalu duduk dengan tenang mendengarkan pelajaran. Kini tiba saatnya pulang. Langit terlihat amat mendung. Awan berwarna kehitaman. Tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun.  
Shikamaru berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya. Menatap ke arah luar. Ia tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan. Terpaksa ia menunggu sampai hujan reda. Ia malas kalau harus berhujan-hujanan. Merepotkan pikirnya.

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Temari?" Shikamaru terkejut. Temari tersenyum padanya. "Kau tidak pulang?" Temari bertanya padanya.

"Aku... Lupa bawa payung..." Jawab Shikamaru. "Aku malas kalau hujan-hujanan" tambahnya.

"Kau mau pulang bareng? Aku bawa payung tapi hanya satu. Mungkin, kita bisa pakai... Sama-sama..." Temari menawari dengan agak malu-malu.

"Eh... Ehm... Boleh." Entah apa yang meluncur dari pikirannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Bahkan ia tak mengira kalau Temari akan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka yang searah dengan dilindungi oleh sebuah payung. Lumayan, tidak akan kehujanan.

"Temari, makasih tumpangan payungnya ya." kata Shikamaru memberikan senyumannya. Agaknya wajah Temari sedikit memerah melihatnya. "Tidak masalah." Kata gadis itu.

"Tapi rumahmu kan harus sudah belok di depan sana. Kalau begitu, aku lari saja deh dari belokan itu." kata Shikamaru. Rumah mereka memang searah tapi, rumah Shikamaru sedikitnya 300 meter lebih jauh dari belokan menuju rumah Temari. Ia pikir mana mungkin Temari harus memayunginya sampai rumah. Ia tidak mau kalau Temari berjalan lebih jauh hanya untuk mengantarnya.

"Jangan. Rumahmu kan masih disana. Aku saja yang lari ya. Rumahku cuma tinggal beberapa meter dari belokkan itu kok." Temari tidak tega juga karena Shikamaru berkata begitu.

"Hei! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu kehujanan! Apalagi yang punya payung ini kan kamu. Masa yang bawa payung yang kehujanan." kata Shikamaru. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan Temari.

"Ehm... Aku..." sebelum Temari selesai berbicara, Shikamaru menyela. "Begini saja. Ku antar kau sampai rumahmu. Lalu payung ini ku pinjam. Gimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, iya benar. Baiklah." Akhirnya mereka sepakat dan berjalan menuju belokkan didepan mereka. Mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Temari yang memang hanya beberapa meter dari belokkan yang tadi itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Shikamaru. Sudah mengantar." kata Temari.

"Eh, kenapa jadi kau yang berterima kasih? Harusnya kan aku yang bilang begitu. Aku yang pinjam payungmu." ujar Shikamaru.

"Ah ya. Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah Shikamaru." Temari berkata sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru pun balas tersenyum. "Ya, sampai jumpa besok. Aku pulang dulu ya." Shikamaru melambaikan tangan sepintas dan berbalik berjalan membelakangi Temari. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti,menoleh, dan berkata lagi pada Temari.

"Ng... Temari?"

"Ya?" Jawab Temari dari teras rumahnya.

"Bolehkah, ku minta nomor handphone-mu?"

* * *

Malam itu Temari sedang duduk diranjangnya. Membaca novel kesukaannya. Tiba-tiba handphone miliknya yang terletak disamping tempat ia duduk bergetar.

One message receive.

Temari membuka pesan singkat yang masuk ke telepon selularnya itu. Dibacanya pesan itu.

_From : 089xxxxxxx_

_Terima kasih payungnya. Besok akan ku kembalikan kok. Ng... Sudah malam. Di jam dindingku sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 p.m. Ehm, selamat malam. Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah. Sekali lagi terima kasih payungnya. -Shikamaru-_

Temari tersenyum membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata berasal dari Shikamaru tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang mendapat pesan dari pemuda yang baru dua hari dikenalnya itu. Dengan cepat ia membalas SMS itu.

_To : 089xxxxxxx_

_Sama-sama. Selamat malam juga untukmu. Selamat tidur. Mimpi indah. Hari masih akan menyambutmu besok pagi. -Temari-_

Lalu dikirimnya balasan tersebut. Ia menaruh handphone nya. Meletakkan novel yang tadi ia baca. Dan ia berbaring diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tak lama, ia pun sudah terlelap.

To be continue...

* * *

**Ah, selesai juga chap 2 yang pendek ini tapi menguras tenaga.**

**Review diharapkan. ^ ^**


	3. Chapter Three

**Akhirnya update juga ini fic.**

**Masashi Kishimoto own all the chars. :)**

* * *

Keesokkan paginya saat Shikamaru datang ke sekolah, di depan kelasnya terlihat segerombolan anak yang tak lain adalah teman-temannya, sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tampaknya asik sekali.

"Hei Shikamaru cepet gabung sama kita!" teriak Naruto dari depan kelas.

"Ada apa sih memangnya? Pagi-pagi di depan kelas ngumpul semua begini?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Naruto pun angkat bicara. "Gini Shik, hari minggu besok kamu ada acara gak? Kalau gak ikut kita-kita aja."

"Hari minggu? Gak ada sih. Mau kemana emangnya?" tanyanya kembali. Ia pikir tumben sekali teman-temannya merencanakan untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

"Kita pergi ke taman bermain mau gak?" ajak Naruto sambil nyengir lebar, diikuti dengan sorot mata tanda tanya dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ehm, boleh aja. Siapa aja yang ikut?" Kiba yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru pun menjawab pertanyaannya. "Yang ikut itu, Naruto sama ceweknya, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Chouji, Sakura sama Ino." Tiba-tiba Hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam disamping Naruto, ikut ambil bagian untuk bicara. "A..Anu... Teman-teman... Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak seseorang..." ujar Hinata.

"Emm, siapa yang mau kau ajak, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, itu... Temari... Ia kan murid baru... Ku pikir ia akan senang kalau kita mengajaknya... " jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Oh dia... Boleh saja kalau kau mengajaknya. Kau akrab dengannya, ya?" tanya Naruto kembali pada kekasihnya yang sangat pemalu itu.

"I...Iya... Dia anak yang baik." ujar Hinata. Jawaban Hinata tersebut diiringi dengan berbunyinya bel masuk sekolah. Mereka pun bubar menuju kelas masing-masing.

---------------------------------- Pulang sekolah -------------------------------

Shikamaru sengaja berdiri didepan pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak langsung pulang. Ia menunggu Temari. Ingin mengembalikan payung yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Tak berapa lama ia menunggu, Temari pun muncul.

"Hei, Temari." sapa Shikamaru.

"Ah, Shikamaru. Tadi aku tak melihatmu seharian disekolah. Di kantin pun tidak. Tumben." Temari berkata sambil berjalan menuju Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri dan bersandar di samping gerbang.

"Tadi aku sedang malas keluar, jadi aku tidur di kelas saja. Ini, payungmu. Terima kasih lagi ya untuk yang kemarin." Shikamaru tersenyum pada Temari. Temari pun membalas senyumannya.

"Ayo pulang bareng." ajak Shikamaru tanpa ragu.

"Ayo!" Temari tersenyum senang. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka. Angin sore berhembus lumayan kencang sore itu, mengiringi langkah mereka berdua.

"Ehm... Temari?" Shikamaru menoleh pada Temari, ingin mengajaknya ngobrol. "Ya?" jawab Temari singkat.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu dong. Ehm, maksudku... Kita kan baru kenal, aku ingin tau saja tentang dirimu. Misalnya, hal yang kau suka..." Shikamaru berkata sambil menengok kearah lain. Malu juga bertanya begitu.

"Aku... Apa ya... Oh ya, aku itu suka banget sama angin dan matahari terbenam." kata Temari. "Angin sore yang seperti ini yang aku suka." lanjutnya, sesaat setelah angin sore mengusap helaian poni rambutnya.

"Oh begitu. Ah, hari Minggu besok kau ikut pergi ke taman bermain kan?" tanya Shikamaru. "Iya, kau juga ikut?" Temari berbalik bertanya.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat. Setelahnya, mereka hanya diam. Berjalan sambil menikmati angin sore yang berhembus. Tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Eh, sudah dulu ya, udah di belokkan rumahku nih." Temari berkata memecah keheningan.

"Ah ya, sampai nanti." lagi-lagi Shikamaru memberikan senyumannya. Temari pun lagi-lagi membalas senyumannya. Mereka pun berpisah di belokkan itu. Seraya matahari mulai terbenam, menutup hari itu.

---------------------------- Hari Minggu di Taman Bermain -------------------------

Shikamaru, dkk, sepakat untuk janjian berkumpul di depan pintu masuk taman bermain. Sekarang pukul 10.20 a.m. dan yang terlihat sudah datang adalah Kiba, Neji, Hinata dan Shikamaru.

"Ahhhh, mana sih yang lain. Jam karet banget sih!" gerutu Kiba sambil duduk di bangku dekat situ.

"Sabar saja sih, kayak gak tau Naruto aja. Bukan dia namanya kalau gak terlambat." komentar Neji sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

5 menit, 10 menit, 15 menit akhirnya muncullah beberapa orang yang ditunggu. Naruto datang dengan cengar-cengir, Sasuke datang dengan ditarik-tarik sama Sakura. Chouji datang sambil makan keripik kentang. Sai datang sambil melukis -???-. Dan Temari datang sambil tidak ngapa-ngapain. *readers nyorakin author.

"Eh buset, lama banget sih datengnya!" kata Kiba pasang tampang sesebal mungkin.

"Sori, sori, maklumlah jalanan macet." ujar Naruto diiringi oleh anggukan Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai dan Chouji. Temari? Masih diem aja tuh *ditonjok.

"Ayo deh cepetan masuk." Neji pun memimpin mereka memasuki taman bermain itu. :D

Baru saja satu langkah masuk di taman bermain, mereka semua berhamburan menuju wahana yang mereka ingin naiki. Kiba, Naruto dan Hinata yang terpaksa ikut cowoknya langsung berlari menuju wahana Jet Coaster. Memacu adrenalin katanya. Sai pergi bersama Ino ke wahana perahu ayun. Chouji pergi mencari makan. Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke lorong sesat. Sekarang tinggallah Neji, Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Eh, tinggal ber-3 nih. Ngapain ya enaknya?" Neji bertanya pada Shikamaru n Temari.

"Ngantuk nih. Pengen tidur. Gak ada tempat buat tidur ya disini?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil menguap.

"Eh buset, tidur mulu pikirannya. Mending kita naik arung jeram aja yuk. Mau gak?" ajak Neji.

"Ayo dah. Eh Tem, kamu mau kan ikutan naik arung jeram?" tanya Shikamaru pada Temari.

"Iya. Ayo deh." jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan menuju wahana arung jeram dan mengantre. Setelah beberapa saat mengantre akhirnya mereka mendapat giliran. Perahu karet yang merak naiki berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri seiring dengan arus kencang buatan itu.

"Kyaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba Temari berteriak karena tersiram oleh air yang muncrat sana muncrat sini.(Aduuhhhh bahasa apaan itu!!!)

"Ahahahahaha!" entah kenapa tiba-tiba juga Shikamaru tertawa melihat Temari yang basah terkena cipratan air itu.

"Huh, kok kamu malah ketawa sih Shikamaru???" tanya Temari dengan nada sebal.

"Habis kamu lucu sih. Kamu jadi manis kalo basah sih." uppss, tanpa sadar Shikamaru mengatakannya. Ia langsung blush n nengok ke arah lain. Begitu juga Temari yang sekarang sedang nunduk n mukanya merah. Neji yang berada diantara mereka berdua cuma senyum-senyum aja.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari wahana arung jeram itu. Temari terlihat setengah basah akibat kecipratan air tadi. Sekarang mereka ber-3 sedang duduk mencari angin.

"Ehm, Tem... Nih..." tiba-tiba Shikamaru yang tadi memakai jaket melepas jaketnya dan menyodorkannya pada Temari. "Nanti kamu masuk angin."

"Eh? Makasih..." Temari mengambil jaket yang disodorkan Shikamaru dengan malu-malu dan memakainya.

"Sekarang kita ngapain nih?" tanya Neji.

"Jalan aja deh. Lihat-lihat dulu. Nanti kalo dah ketemu yang asik baru kita main lagi." saran Shikamaru. Akhirnya mereka berjalan-jalan memutari taman bermain itu. Saat mereka sedang asik melihat-lihat, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Temari. Ternyata ada atraksi sulap diujung sana. Karena begitu inginnya melihat, ia tanpa sadar berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru dan Neji yang saking asik nya melihat-lihat sampai tak sadar juga kalau Temari sudah tidak ada.

"Eh Temari, kita naik cangkir putar yuk. Kamu ma...." Shikamaru kaget saat menyadari Temari sudah tidak ada.

"Eh Neji, Temari mana???" tanya Shikamaru mulai panik.

"Eh? Tadi bukannya dia ada dibelakang kita ya???" Neji celingukan ke sekelilingnya.

"Aduhhhh... Dia kemana ya???" Shikamaru benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Kita cari dia deh. Kau kearah sana, aku kearah sini ya!" ujar Neji cepat.

"Iya-iya." sahut Shikamaru sambil setengah berlari.

Sementara Temari yang akhirnya sadar kalau ia telah terpisah dari 2 orang cowok yang tadi bersamanya, mulai panik.

'Uh, kok aku bisa-bisanya sih jalan sendiri. Jadi nyasar deh sekarang. Mereka dimana sih?' katanya dalam hati. Akhirnya jadilah ia berputar-putar di taman bermain itu. Setelah akhirnya setengah jam ia mencari teman-temannya dan hasilnya nihil, ia mulai lelah. Ia pun kini diam ditengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

'Bagaimana ini... Aku benar-benar hilang disini... Kalau mereka meninggalkan aku bagaimana ya... Aku tidak bisa pulang... Aku belum begitu tahu jalanan di kota ini....' ia membatin dengan panik dan putus asa. Saat ia mulai bingung, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Ia pun kaget.

"Kau ini! Bikin orang panik aja! Kau kemana sih tadi???" Temari berbalik dan menemukan bahwa orang yang mengatakan kalimat barusan itu adalah Shikamaru. Ia terlihat setengah kesal sambil berkacak pinggang sekarang.

"Maaf... Tadi aku tidak sengaja berjalan menjauh, gak tahunya aku jadi kesasar begini..." kata Temari sambil menunduk.

"Kau itu... Ngerepotin orang aja sih!!!" tiba-tiba Shikamaru berkata setengah membentak. Temari pun kaget dan semakin menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah pada cowok yang sekarang berdiri didepannya itu. Ia juga bingung harus bagaimana karena Shikamaru marah padanya sekarang.

"A.. Aku minta maaf. Aku juga gak bermaksud merepotkanmu. Maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu... Tapi aku... " Temari berkata dengan suara tersendat. Seperti sudah mau menangis.

"Apa sih??? Kok kamu jadi mau nangis gitu. Tadi kan aku marahnya cuma bercanda... Maaf deh... Aku gak marah sama kamu kok." kata Shikamaru merasa gak enak pada Temari. Ia memang hanya pura-pura marah karena ingin melihat reaksi Temari.

"Benar?" tanya Temari ragu.

"Iya. Masa aku marah cuma karena masalah begitu doang. Lagi pula aku lega kok karena kamu udah ketemu." jawab Shikamaru. Temari yang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru jadi merasa lega. Tiba-tiba tangan Shikamaru bergerak dan menggenggam tangan kanan temari yang terjuntai kebawah. Temari pun kaget.

"Agar kau gak hilang lagi..." Shikamaru berkata sambil menengok kearah lain menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah.

"Makasih..." ujar Temari pelan. Mukanya pun sudah merah juga.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan-jalan. Shikamaru mengajak Temari naik wahana-wahana yang santai. Mengajaknya makan. Dan berbagi canda tawa bersamanya. Neji? Gak tau deh. Nyasar kali dia.

Tak terasa hari pun mulai sore. Sekarang Shikamaru dan Temari sedang naik kincir raksasa. Mereka memandang pemandangan indah taman bermain itu dari ketinggian. Angin sore kembali berhembus. Angin sejuk itu berhasil membuat mereka merasa tenang.

"Hei, Temari." panggil Shikamaru.

"Ya." sahut Temari.

"Kau senang tidak hari ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil sekarang menatap Temari.

"Ya... Aku senang. Tadi, terima kasih udah nyariin aku ya. Ku pikir kalian akan pulang tanpa aku." kata Temari sambil menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum padanya. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu. Mana tega aku meninggalkanmu." katanya malu-malu. Temari pun menjadi salah tingkah mendengarnya. Mereka pun kembali diam tak bersuara sambil menikmati sore dari kincir raksasa tersebut. Matahari mulai turun dari peraduannya. Sinar oranye nya pun memancar ke semua penjuru.

"Matahari terbenamnya indah ya." kata Temari.

"Iya... Aku senang bisa melihat apa yang kau suka." kata Shikamaru tanpa sadar. Temari pun kembali terbakar mukanya mendengar perkataan Shikamaru itu.

"Ah, ternyata kau masih ingat ya kalau aku suka matahari terbenam." Temari berkata sambil menatap pemandangan sunset itu dengan kagum.

"Iya dong. Kan aku yang bertanya kemarin. Masa aku yang bertanya aku yang lupa." Shikamaru kembali tersenyum. 'Matahari terbenam memang indah ya.' batinnya berkata.

"Eh, Temari... Kau tahu?" Shikamaru berkata pada Temari tanpa menatapnya. Matanya masih menatapi matahari terbenam itu.

"Apa?" tanya Temari singkat. Ia memandang Shikamaru.

"Aku senang... Bisa mengenalmu...." Shikamaru berkata pada Temari. Namun ia tetap tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia terus melihat matahari terbenam itu. Seukir senyuman hangat terpancar dari sudut bibirnya. 'Aku senang kau hadir di hidupku.' batin Shikamaru berbicara.

Temari kaget mendengarnya. Kali ini benar-benar kaget. Tak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia malah berpikir kalau mulanya Shikamaru itu orang cuek bebek. Ia merasa hatinya berdebar kencang. Angin sore kembali berhembus. Menghembuskan mereka berdua yang sekarang kembali diam.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru...." Temari berkata pelan sambil terseyum. 'Aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu.' ucap Temari dalam hati.

Mereka pun kini telah kembali bersama teman-temannya yang tadi hilang entah kemana.

"Ahhhhh, capeknya. Kalian semua senang tidak???" tanya Naruto yang kini tampak lelah tapi tersirat senyum puas dari wajahnya.

"Aku senang dong. Apapun pasti menyenangkan kalau dilakukan bersama Sasuke ku. " kata Sakura sambil merangkul Sasuke. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. Hari sudah gelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.15 p.m. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Di rumah Shikamaru.

"Aku pulang!" kata Shikamaru memasuki rumahnya.

"Ah Shikamaru! Kau sudah pulang! Ibu punya berita bagus untukmu loh!" sambut ibunya girang. Shikamaru pun heran melihat ibunya yang girang begitu.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Tahu tidak, tadi kepala sekolah Tsunade menelpon katanya kau mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studimu di Amerika loh!" kata ibunya senang.

"A... Apa? Beasiswa? Aku gak pernah mendaftarka diri untuk ikut beasiswa." katanya.

"Memang tidak, tapi ibu yang merekomendasikan namamu dalam beasiswa itu. Dan... Kau terpilih!!!" jelas ibunya.

"A... Apa-apan ibu ini. Aku kan gak mau ikut beasiswa. Kenapa kau mendaftarkanku tanpa persetujuanku??? Shikamaru kesal.

"Ini kan demi masa depanmu. Pokoknya tidak ada bantahan. Kau harus siap-siap. Minggu depan kau akan berangkat. Kita sekeluarga akan pindah kesana. Ibu dan ayah sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." kata ibunya panjang lebar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pindah, Bu! Aku masih ingin disini!" Shikamaru berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang. Menutup mukanya dengan bantal. 'Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pindah, apalagi aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dengan dia. Bagaimana ini...' batinnya kembali berkata.

"Akhhhhh!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Please read and review.**

**Gomen kalau ada salah kata atau bahasa yang gak baku. Kayaknya gak baku semua deh....**


	4. Chapter Four

**Aduh, akhirnya nge-update juga.**

**Ada OC sedikit disini. Gak berpengaruh banyak kok.**

**Gomen kalo masih banyak kurangnya.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns the chars, kecuali OC nya ;)**

* * *

Pagi harinya Shikamaru berjalan gontai ke sekolahnya. Ia ngantuk berat. Dikarenakan semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Kepikiran soal beasiswa. Di otaknya ia terus berpikir bahwa ia ingin menolak beasiswa itu. Tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya. Di satu sisi, ia masih ingin bersekolah di Jepang, terlebih lagi gara-gara kemunculan seorang cewek. Cewek yang mengalihkan dunianya. (wakakakak). Ia merasa selalu ingin dekat dengan cewek itu. Apa ia jatuh cinta dengan cewek itu? Dan sepertinya begitu.

"Haaaaahhhh..." Shikamaru menghela napas. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada dipinggir jalan. Ada seorang cewek yang sedang membersihkan kakinya yang terluka. Dan, cewek itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Temari. Shikamaru langsung menghampiri Temari.

"Tem, kamu kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan muka yang, ehem, khawatir.

"Eh, Shikamaru. Aduh, ini tadi jatuh." jawab Temari.

"Kok bisa? Mana yang sakit?" Shikamaru sekarang sedang jongkok dan memperhatikan kaki Temari. *kyaaaa mesum. hahahahahahahaha.

"Ini... Lututku, sepertinya keseleo. Tadi pas lagi jalan, ada segerombolan cowok naik motor. Aku gak sengaja keserempet." jelas Temari.

"WHAT? Keserempet?" Shikamaru berkata sambil ekspresi kaget berlebihan. *sumpah OOC banget

"Iya, habis jalannya ngebut banget. Udah gitu kayak ngeblokir jalan lagi." ujar Temari. "Kamu gak apa-apa kan tapi?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok." Temari melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan tapi... "Aduh!" Ia meringis. Sepertinya lututnya yang keseleo tidak mengijinkannya untuk berjalan.

"Kenapa, Tem?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Aduh, ini lutut gak bisa kompromi buat jalan nih." Shikamaru yang mendengar omongan Temari itu langsung reflek berjongkok (yang tadi jongkok udah berdiri lagi, sekarang jongkok lagi), lebih tepatnya merendahkan badannya agak membungkuk dan berkata : "Naiklah." Kalau dibaca memang gampang mengucapkan kata 'naiklah itu, tapi kalo disini situasinya si Shikamaru dan blush gaje gitu.

"Eh...?" Temari kaget melihat Shikamaru yang secara menawarinya untuk menggendongnya. Sekali lagi, MENGGENDONG. "Gak apa-apa, naik aja, dari pada kamu jalan pake kaki yang sakit itu..." Shikamaru berkata sambil nunduk. Malu dong kalo keliatan mukanya merah gitu.

"Tapi, ngerepotin jadinya. Lagi pula, aku masih sanggup jalan kok. Jadi-" Belum selesai Temari bicara udah dipotong sama Shikamaru. "Gak ngerepotin kok. Aku ikhlas juga ngelakuinnya. Jangan maksain kaki kamu tuh. Nanti kalo tambah parah gimana?" kata Shikamaru mantap. Temari yang udah ngebayangin kalo dia bakal diliatin anak-anak seisi sekolah n siap-siap di godain masal pun, akhirnya naik ke punggung Shikamaru. (Ohmigot, saya jadi salting sendiri bayanginnya.)

"Uh, kau berat! Hehehe." kata Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang berjalan pelan-pelan dengan Temari digendongannya.

"Maaf deh... Dari kemarin aku ngerepotin kamu terus." kata Temari berasa gak enak gitu ke Shikamaru.

"Gak apa-apa. Gak ngerepotin kok. Kamu kalau dilihat pake mata kurus ya, tapi kalo dah gini jadi berat banget. hehehe." ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Heh, kau ini, kalau berat ya udah, turunkan aku!" kata Temari sebal. "Cuman bercanda kaleee." Shikamaru berkata cengegesan. (OOC yang sangat).

Bagi Shikamaru baru kali ini ia merasakan hal yang jauh dari merepotkan. Padahal biasanya ia adalah orang yang maunya cuman duduk-duduk dan tidur. Ia paling sebal kalau sudah terlibat masalah yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi sampai menolong orang ditengah jalan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Baginya, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin menolong gadis itu. Dalam hati ia juga tidak mengharapkan balasan apa-apa. Sungguh, ia tidak senang kalau melihat gadis itu susah. Owh, apakah cinta bisa merubah sampai begini drastisnya?

Sampai di sekolah, entah mengapa kali itu sekolah sepi, padahal biasanya jam segitu sekolah sudah ramai bak pasar tumpah. Kebetulan sekali. Bisa dijadikan momen berdua saja. Shikamaru mengantar Temari ke UKS. Ia pun menurunkan Temari.

"Terima kasih ya, Shikamaru." Temari berkata sambil tersenyum melihat Shikamaru yang tampak capek itu. Pastinya lelah kalau menggendong seseorang sampai kesekolah ya. Walau jaraknya tidak jauh, tapi tetap saja berat.

"Ah gak apa-apa. Tunggu ya, aku panggil petugas UKS dulu." Shikamaru pergi dan dalam kurun waktu yang sangat sebentar telah kembali bersama seorang petugas UKS yang tampaknya baru saja datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya si petugas UKS yang bernama Shizune. "Ini, tadi ia terserempet motor di jalan." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Coba saya lihat dulu kakinya." ujar Shizune memeriksa lutut Temari.

"Tem, aku ke kelas dulu ya." kata Shikamaru. "Ah, iya, makasih ya, yang tadi." balas Temari. "Ya. Hehe." Shikamaru tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Dia pacarmu, ya?" tanya Shizune pada Temari sambil mengobati lutut Temari yang keseleo.

"Pacar? Bukan? Bukan seperti itu kok." kata Temari. 'Pacar? Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta. Aku kan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta sampai nanti kuliah.' katanya dalam hati. (Eh buset, pola pikir Temari jadoel amat, masa kuliah baru pacaran. wakakak.) Tapi tiba-tiba Temari teringat sedikit percakapan tentang masalah jatuh cinta dengan ibunya dulu.

* * *

**Flashback**.

"Eh ibu, jatuh cinta itu apa ya?" Temari yang waktu itu berumur 11 tahun bertanya ke ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya ibunya penasaran. Tumben anaknya bertanya soal hal-hal begitu.

"Eh itu, tadi aku menonton TV, sinetron gitu, terus si cowok bilang ke si cewek kalo dia jatuh cinta sama si cewek, terus si cewek ngejawab kalo dia juga jatuh cinta sama si cowok, terus di masa depan mereka menikah deh. Gitu bu." jelas Temari.

Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar omongan Temari itu. Lalu si ibu menjawab: "Jatuh cinta itu perasaan saling memberi kasih sayang satu sama lain, Temari."

"Kasih sayang seperti ibu dan ayah begitu?" tanya Temari lagi. "Iya benar, kasih sayang seperti ayah dan ibu, mulanya memang hanya perasaan ingin tahu yang besar tapi kalau dipupuk dengan rasa saling pengertian, rasa saling percaya dan melengkapi satu sama lain, perasaan awal itu berubah dari cinta. Nah, kalo sudah mengutarakan perasaan itu dan sudah saling menerima satu sama lain, perasaan itu berubah menjadi kasih sayang. Kasih sayang itu perasaan yang tidak akan pernah hilang dan habis ditelan waktu. Seperti ibu menyayangi ayah dan juga menyayangimu." jelas ibunya diakhiri dengan senyuman. Temari mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang telah dijelaskan ibunya.

"Eh, ibu, kapan aku boleh jatuh cinta?" tanya Temari seketika. Ibunya kembali tertawa kecil. "Jatuh cinta itu tidak mengenal waktu. Jatuh cinta itu ketika nanti kau menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu merasa nyaman berada disampingmu. Seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu. Seseorang yang mau bersusah-susah untukmu. Seseorang yang akan menghapus air matamu ketika kau menangis. Seseorang yang akan menyayangimu dan menerimamu sebagai dirimu apa adanya. Kau akan tau kalau saatnya tiba."

"Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta saat masuk kuliah saja? Seperti yang tadi aku lihat di TV itu." kata Temari polos.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi ingatlah, jatuh cinta tidak dapat kau rencanakan. Dan, ia akan datang disaat yang tak kau perkirakan." kata ibunya.

**Flashback end.**

**

* * *

**

Sementara itu Shikamaru yang baru membuka pintu kelas...

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Tiba-tiba teman sekelasnya langsung menyambutnya dengan teriakan itu.

"Eh, apa-apaan sih?" Shikamaru kaget.

"Kita udah tau lo, kau terpilih dapat beasiswa kan. Selamat deh ya!" kata Naruto dengan tampang girang.

"Iya nih, Shik. Nanti kita makan-makan plus perpisahan dulu ya sebelum kau berangkat." usul Kiba.

"Kalian semua tau dari mana soal beasiswa ini?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Tadi pas si Naruto lewat ruang kepala sekolah, ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan tentang beasiswa mu itu." jawab Kiba.

"Iya, Shik. Tadi guru-guru pada ngobrolin gitu tentang lo." tambah Naruto.

"Huh, gak menarik." Shikamaru berjalan melewati teman-temannya dan duduk di kursinya. Teman-temannya cuma terbengong-bengong melihat ekspresi Shikamaru. Kalo dapet beasiswa harusnya seneng dong. Ini mah kayaknya malah sebel. Aneh-aneh.

Sepanjang pelajaran Shikamaru bengong alias ngelamun. Dia mikir harus gimana ngadepin ego nya sendiri sama masa depan studinya. Terdapat 2 pilihan. Cinta atau Sekolah? Dilema anak jaman sekarang. Kalo dia pilih cinta, si cewek alias Temari belom tentu juga ada rasa sama dia. Shikamaru sih udah yakin kalo dia emang bener-bener jatuh cinta sama itu cewek. Dia bener-bener ngerasa senang kalo deket sama itu cewek. Tapi disisi lain dia gak bisa maksain ego nya gitu aja en ngecewain orang tuanya. Pendidikan gak bisa dilewatin gitu aja. Semua demi masa depannya. Demi bahagiain orang tuanya juga. Ia gak bisa nolak beasiswa itu. Tapi, dia pengen sebelum dia pergi dia bikin sebuah kenangan buat Temari, cewek yang baru dia kenal plus dia juga gak tau apa yang ada di otak si cewek itu tentang dirinya. Ah, ribet deh. author aja sampe bingung mau nulis apa. *dicekek.

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Temari berjalan pelan dengan kaki nya yang baru sedikit sembuh dari keseleo tadi pagi. Sejenak setelah keluar dari gerbang, seseorang, ehem, yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru menyapanya.

"Hai Tem, kaki mu udah baikkan?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil tersenyum. "Iya, udah mendingan kok udah bisa dipake buat jalan." Temari menjawab.

"Eh, pulang bareng yuk." ajak Shikamaru. "Ya udah, yo." Mereka berjalan pelan, gara-gara kakinya si Temari masih agak pengkor (Eh buset dah, bahasa gue makin lama makin ancur). Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berbicara : "Eh, kita mampir dulu yuk di taman di dekat belokkan sana, mau ga?"

"Boleh." Temari menjawab. Sampai mereka dekat taman yang katanya author deket belokkan itu, mereka duduk masing-masing disebuah ayunan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Temari sambil melihat Shikamaru yang kini sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tiang kiri ayunannya.

"Untuk menikmati sore." sahut Shikamaru santai. "Hanya itu? Kau ini-" tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyela. "Tem, kau tahu tidak?"

"Tahu apa?" tanya Temari mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kalau... 2 minggu lagi..." Shikamaru berbicara terputus-putus.

"Dua minggu lagi memang ada apa?" tanya Temari penasaran. "Dua minggu lagi...Aku-" tiba-tiba lagi ada yang menepuk punggung Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang kaget langsung menengok kebelakangnya. Ternyata ada seorang anak kecil yang dengan tampang melas melihat kearahnya.

"Kakak, boleh tidak aku duduk di ayunan ini?" katanya anak itu. "Untuk apa? Kau tak lihat aku sedang mengobrol dengan orang ini." kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kearah Temari. Anak itu hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan puppy eyes yang menghancurkan keras kepala orang dewasa. Akhirnya karena ditatap terus-terusan oleh tatapan itu, Shikamaru pun menyerah. "Baiklah baiklah, nih kau duduk saja disini." Anak kecil itu pun duduk di ayunan Shikamaru dan Shikamaru terpaksa berdiri dan sekarang ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di tiang ayunan di dekat ayunan Temari. (Apasih gue jadi bingung dia senderan dimana... swt).

"Hei, kakak berdua sedang pacaran? Sore-sore begini berduan. Hehehehe." Anak kecil itu tiba-tiba angkat suara. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul dan berkata : "Bukan begitu kok. Kami hanya mengobrol saja."

"Kau sedang apa disini, dek?" tanya Temari. "Menunggu ibuku, kak." jawab anak kecil itu. "

"Memang ibumu kemana? Dan lagi kenapa kau disini sendirian?" tanya Shikamaru sekarang.

"Ibuku bekerja, kak. Setiap sore sebelum jam 5 aku akan menunggunya disini. Lalu tak lama pasti ia akan datang dan menjemputku pulang. Rumah kami tak jauh dari sini kok." jelasnya.

"Ayahmu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. "Ayah... Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahku... " anak kecil itu menjawab dan tampak sedih. Temari yang melihat langsung menyikut Shikamaru. "Uh! Apa-apaan kau?" keluh Shikamaru. "Heh, kasian dia tau!" ujar Temari. "Hmmm..." Shikamaru jadi merasa gak enak.

"Eh, namamu siapa, dek? Umurmu berapa? tanya Temari pada anak kecil itu, untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Namaku Tomoki, kak. Aku 6 tahun. Nama kakak siapa? tanya anak kecil bernama Tomoki itu. "Aku Temari dan ini Shikamaru." gantian sekarang Temari menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Kakak berdua main denganku yuk." ajak Tomoki. Shikamaru dan Temari hanya berpandangan lalu tersenyum. Sore itu, mereka bermain di taman itu. Pertama main ayunan. Shikamaru lah yang bertugas mendorongi ayunan si Tomoki. Temari hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya. Di tengah-tengah si Tomoki sedang asik dengan ayunannya yang sudah kencang, Shikamaru beralih ke Temari.

"Mau ku ayunkan juga ayunanmu ini, tuan putri?" tanya Shikamaru menggoda. Temari hanya tersenyum malu, ketika Shikamaru mendorong pelan ayunannya. Kalau Temari bisa menghadap belakang pasti sudah ditemuinya wajah Shikamaru yang tersenyum lebar sekali.

Selanjutnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Temari tidak ikut. Jalan saja masih susah masa mau lari? Tidak mungkin toh. Jadilah ia hanya melihat Shikamaru dan Tomoki yang berlari-lari keliling taman. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat Shikamaru yang berhasil dikadali oleh anak kecil itu. Akhirnya, mereka berdua beristirahat karena lelah.

"Ah capek! Main sama anak kecil itu capek ternyata! Hahahahaha." ujar Shikamaru sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja, kalau anaknya hiperaktif seperti dia." kata Temari tersenyum.

"Hei kakak Shika, belikan aku es krim dong!" kata Tomoki sambil menunjuk kearah tukang eskrim yang lewat depan taman itu.

"Hah, kau ini merepotkan saja. Tunggu sebentar kalau begitu. Temari kau mau tidak?" tanya Shikamaru. "Boleh." jawabnya. "Hei kakak, aku mau yang rasa coklat ya!" kata Tomoki lagi. "Iya, cerewet." Shikamaru pun beranjak menuju tukang es krim yang berada kira-kira 10 meter dari mereka itu.

"Kak, Temari. Ini untuk kakak." kata Tomoki seketika. Ia menyerahkan sebatang bunga mawar berwarna pink yang ia petik tepat di belakang tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Eh, makasih. Tapi sayang kalau dipetik sembarangan begini." Temari tersenyum dan menerima bunga mawar pink itu.

"Kakak tau arti dari bunga mawar berwarna pink itu?" tanya Tomoki. "Tidak? Kau tau artinya?" Temari berbalik tanya pada anak itu.

"Mawar pink itu berarti sebuah kebahagiaan." jawab anak itu senang.

"Kebahagiaan?" Temari mengernyitkan alisnya lagi.

"Yap, karenan sekarang aku merasa senang. Setidaknya sore ini aku bisa bermain dengan kakak-kakak yang menyenangkan seperti kalian." Tomoki tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga senang kok. Dan pasti kak Shika juga senang tuh." Temari membalas senyuman anak itu.

Shikamaru pun kembali dari membeli es krim.

"Ini Tomoki dan ini punyamu Temari." kata Shikamaru seraya menyodorkan es krim.

"Terima kasih." kata Temari.

"Kak Shika, tadi aku memberi bunga pada kak Temari, kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Tomoki sambil makan es krim nya.

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Shikamaru berbalik tanya.

"Ya gitu deh. Siapa tau kakak cemburu." Tomoki menjawab dengan santai. "Kau ini, masih kecil sudah sok tau!" ujar Shikamaru.

Tak lama, seorang ibu-ibu muncul dan memanggil nama Tomoki. "Ah, kakak itu ibuku datang. Sudah dulu ya. Terima kasih telah menemaniku dan memberikan aku es krim." Tomoki berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka pun membalas lambaian itu. Tomoki pun berlalu bersama ibunya.

"Heh Temari, memang anak itu bilang apa saja saat ia memberi bunga gak penting itu padamu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Kenapa berkata begitu? Lagi pula ini bukan bunga tidak penting juga kok." jawab Temari.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Tadi Tomoki berkata, ia memberi bunga ini padaku karena bunga mawar berwarna pink itu melambangkan kebahagiaan. Ia bilang ia senang bisa bermain bersama kita. Jadi untuk melambangkan perasaannya ia memberikan bunga ini padaku." jelas Temari.

"Begitu..." Shikamaru kemdian mengambil bunga itu dari genggaman Temari.

"Ini, kalau sekarang bunga ini dariku." katanya sambil menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Temari bingung.

"Aku... Juga senang, sore ini bisa bersamamu." kata Shikamaru yang wajahnya sudah dipalingkan agar Temari tidak bisa melihat wajah yang sudah memerah itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Shikamaru. Aku juga senang kok." Temari tersenyum. Shikamaru pun sekarang tersenyum pada Temari.

"Eh iya, tadi sebelum Tomoki datang, kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Temari mengingat-ngingat.

"Ah, tidak, lupakan saja." kata tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi. Ia tidak mau. 'Tidak secepat itu.' batinnya.

Sore itu mereka berdua meninggalkan taman itu dan kembali berjalan pulang. 'Aku merasa nyaman didekatnya. Aku merasa senang didekatnya. Shikamaru... Ia memang orang yang benar-benar membuatku... Jatuh cinta. Eh, kenapa aku berpikir begitu? Cinta? Aduh... tapi... Ya sudahlah, biar semua mengalir saja.' Temari berkata dalam hati.

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Shikamaru dan Temari semakin dekat mereka selalu pulang bersama dan kalau di sekolah keduanya kerap mengobrol dan makan bersama di kantin.

Hari itu Temari baru saja datang ke sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dan merangkulnya.

"Hei Temari nanti hari Rabu kau datang kan?" tanya Sakura. Temari bingung. "Hari Rabu? Memang ada apa hari Rabu? Setahu ku tidak ada acara apa-apa."

"Apa sih? Kau lupa ya? Atau kau belum diberitahu?" kata Sakura. "Memang hari Rabu ada apa?" Temari kembali bertanya.

"Hari Rabu datang ya ke rumah Shikamaru. Kita kan mau perpisahan sama dia." Sakura menjawab.

"Perpisahan apa? Memangnya dia mau kemana?" Temari makin bingung.

"Aduh kau ini, hari minggu besok ia kan mau berangkat ke Amerika, dia kan dapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi disana. Masa kau tidak tau sih? Kau kan dekat dengannya." kata Sakura yang sekarang gantian bingung.

"Aku.. Tidak-" Ucapan Temari terpotong. "Sudah ya, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Hehehe." Sakura meninggalkan Temari yang masih terbingung-bingung itu.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul Shikamaru yang baru datang dan ia menyapa Temari.

"Pagi Tem, kok diem aja disitu?" kata Shikamaru.

Temari berbalik dan menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan kesal plus bingung, pokoknya campur aduk. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku soal beasiswa dan kau akan pergi ke Amerika minggu besok?"

"Aku... Aku bukannya tidak mau bilang... Aku hanya-" belum selesai Shikamaru berbicara, Temari berbalik. "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mu lagi! Kenapa sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tahu!" Temari berkata dan berlari menjauh.

"Temari... Tunggu! Aku..." Shikamaru hanya menunduk. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya tidak mau mengatakan sebuah perpisahan pada Temari.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**thx a lot X)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter terakhir nih. Akhirnya selesai juga. Makasih ya buat review-review di chapter sebelumnya :)**

**Seperti biasa Masashi owns.**

**Pas nulis ini, saya jadi cinta nih sama bunga mawar. Hehehehehe.**

* * *

Siang itu saat jam istirahat, Temari memilih untuk menyendiri di bukit belakang sekolah. Pikirannya terus melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Ia bingung. Ia sedih. Ia kesal. Kesal karena Shikamaru tidak menceritakan padanya soal keberangkatannya ke Amerika. Sedih karena ia mendapati kalau ia akan berpisah dengan Shikamaru. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hatinya seperti dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sulit baginya untuk dijawab. Pertanyaan seperti 'Kenapa aku sedih saat tau ia akan pergi?' Ia tak tau. Tak tau harus menjawab apa. Tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki pelan,seiring dengan desiran angin siang di bukit itu.

"Temari..." Temari menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ditemuinya Shikamaru yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Dengan jarak meter darinya.

"Temari... Aku-" Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong dengan pertanyaan dari Temari.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau akan pergi?" tanya Temari pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa... " jawab Shikamaru pelan.

"Kapan tepatnya kau akan pergi?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Tadinya hari Minggu. Tapi ibuku merubah jadwal dan aku akan pergi Sabtu pagi." katanya pelan.

"Begitu... Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku? Kenapa hanya padaku? Teman-teman mu sudah tau, bahkan Hinata dan teman-teman sekelasku yang lain tadi pun membicarakan soal keberangkatanmu. Kenapa hanya aku?" tanya Temari. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dan sedikit bergetar.

"Sebenarnya aku... Aku hanya... Maaf Temari-" ucapan Shikamaru terpotong lagi.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, kalau kau memang tidak bisa cerita padaku. Kupikir kita teman. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Maaf kalau aku selama ini menyusahkanmu. Atau apapun. Selamat tinggal!" Temari berlari pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Temari!" Shikamaru memanggil Temari, hendak mengejarnya. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya tertahan. 'Maaf Temari, aku tidak bisa bilang karena aku tidak ingin mengucapkan perpisahan padamu' batinnya.

* * *

Hari Rabu, seperti yang telah kita semua tau, ada perpisahan dirumah Shikamaru. Teman sekelas dan teman-teman dekat lainnya datang.

"Heh Shikamaru! Nanti kalau sudah di Amerika jangan lupa ya sam kita-kita!" ujar Naruto.

"Benar Shikamaru, jangan-jangan nanti lo kesengsem sama bule lagi. Hahahaha." canda Kiba.

"Apasih lo, pikirannya ngelantur aja. Tenang aja lo semua gak bakal terlupakan deh!" kata Shikamaru.

"Eh, anu... Temari kok gak datang ya?" Hinata bertanya. Yang lain hanya celingukan mencari.

"Benar juga, padahal sudah kuingatkan dia." tambah Sakura.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Temari benar-benar marah padanya sekarang. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Temari. Namun sepertinya Temari tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Buktinya sekarang ia tidak datang. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas putus asa. Ia berpikir setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa ia berikan pada Temari. Sesuatu yang bisa ia katakan pada Temari. Pada gadis yang ia cintai. Pada gadis yang membuatnya merasa hidup. Pada gadis yang telah mewarnai hidupnya. Ia sadar. Ia begitu mencintai segala yang ada pada gadis itu. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali.

Malamnya, sesudah perayaan perpisahan selesai. Ia mengambil HandPhone nya dan membuat panggilan ke nomor Temari. Setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban. Lalu ia mengulangi panggilan lagi. Kali ini sepertinya Temari me-nonaktifkan HandPhone nya karenya yang terdengar hanya suara 'Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sendang tidak aktif'. Frustasi, Shikamaru melempar HandPhone nya n hancur berantakan dilantai. (Parah abis, buang-buang duit deh si Shika. ckckckck).

"Sial, sial, sial!" teriaknya. Kemudian terlintas sesuatu diotaknya. Sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

* * *

Hari cepat berlalu. Sudah hari Jumat. Jam istirahat. Temari menetap di kelasnya. Memandang keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hinata?" Temari melihat temannya itu yang sekarang tepat ada disampingnya.

"Besok... Kau datang tidak? Mengantar Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata. Temari hanya menatapnya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Hinata yang merasa dicuekkin akhirnya pergi. Kasihan...

Hari ini Shikamaru tidak masuk sekolah. Katanya ia sedang mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk besok pagi. Naruto, Kiba, dkk sibuk ngomongin Shikamaru. Inilah. Itulah. Temari yang mendengar obrolan teman-temannya hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia bingung. Hatinya sakit setiap mendengar tentang kepergian Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ia rindu padanya. Ingin mengobrol dengannya. Bersenda gurau. Pulang bareng. Mampir di taman. Menghabiskan sore bersama. Tapi hal itu takkan bisa ia rasakan lagi. Tidak akan bisa, karena besok Shikamaru akan pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Di belahan dunia yang berbeda. Waktu yang berbeda. Dan mungkin, menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

* * *

Hari sabtu, sekolah libur. Tapi pagi-pagi Temari datang. Ia baru ingat buku catatannya tertinggal di loker. Padahal hari Senin ada ulangan. Jadi terpaksa ia pergi ke sekolah mengambil buku itu. Setengah berlari kecil, ia melewati lorong dan berhenti di depan loker miliknya. Loker nomor 40. Ia membuka lokernya dan... Ia menemukan sesuatu. Apa itu?

Saat loker itu terbuka, helaian mahkota bunga berwarna pink berhamburan keluar. Helaian mahkota bunga mawar berwarna pink yang sangat banyak. Temari kaget. Bisa-bisanya buka loker langsung disambut sama mahkota bunga yang bertebaran. Diantara helaian-helaian pink itu Temari menemukan sebuah amplop surat. Diambilnya amplop tersebut dan dibacanya tulisan yang tertera di bagian depan amplop itu.

_From : Shikamaru Nara._

Dibukanya amplop itu, dan diambilnya selembar surat yang terdapat didalamnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai membaca isinya.

_Temari,_  
_Mungkin saat membaca surat dariku ini, aku sudah pergi._  
_Maaf ya karena aku tidak cerita tentang beasiswa dan keberangkatanku ini._  
_Sebenarnya... Aku tidak bisa cerita karena... Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu._  
_Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu._  
_Kau tau?_  
_Bagiku mengenalmu adalah hal terindah yang pernah datang dalam hidupku._  
_Pertemuan kita itu, aku yakin bukanlah hanya sebuah kebetulan._  
_Dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya._  
_Aku menikmati setiap saat yang kulalui bersamamu._  
_Saat berkenalan denganmu._  
_Saat berjalan pulang bersama denganmu._  
_Saat mengobrol denganmu._  
_Saat memakai payung bersamamu._  
_Saat menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah._  
_Saat mencarimu yang tersesat di taman bermain._  
_Saat berpura-pura marah padamu._  
_Saat menggandeng tanganmu._  
_Saat memandang matahari senja bersamamu._  
_Saat menikmati angin sore bersamamu._  
_Saat menggendongmu yang berat itu._  
_Saat mengayunkan ayunan untukmu._  
_Saat bermain dengan Tomoki bersamamu._  
_Saat membelikan es krim untukmu._  
_Saat memberikan mawar tidak penting itu untukmu._  
_dan..._  
_Saat kusadari hatiku telah berkata cinta untukmu._  
_Perasaan yang belum pernah kudapatkan dari orang lain._  
_Helaian mawar pink ini adalah lambang kebahagian yang kurasakan padamu._  
_Aku senang mengenalmu. Aku senang pernah memiliki waktu untuk bersamamu._  
_Temari..._  
_Aku tak pernah bisa mengucapkan ini saat didepanmu._  
_Sebut aku pecundang, penakut atau apapun._  
_Sekarang, lewat surat ini akan kukatakan._  
_Temari, Aku Mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku menyayangimu. Sepenuh hatiku._  
_Mungkin aku hanya bisa berkata ini. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Semua berarti untukku._

_-S.N.-_

Tes! Air mata Temari pun tak tertahankan lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar meyakinkan hatinya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia mencintai pria itu. Dan ia tak ingin kehilangan dia. Digenggamnya sehelai mawar pink itu. Kebahagiaan. Saat berada disampingnya. Saat tertawa bersamanya. Saat senja menyaksikan keduanya. Saat semua terjawab jelas. Ia kemudian berbalik dan melihat jam dinding tepat di belakangnya. Pukul 08.15. Kemarin ia mendengar bahwa Shikamaru akan berangkat pukul 10.00. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia melakukan langkah cepat meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ia akan mengejar Shikamaru. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

* * *

Shikamaru kini sedang bersama teman-temannya di bandara. Dapat dilihat Naruto yang senang menangis gaje melihat Shikamaru yang akan pergi.

"Eh lo lebay banget sih, Nar!" komentar Sasuke.

"Lo gak sedih apa, temen mau pergi juga!" sahut Naruto.

"Temari gak datang ya..." kata Hinata pelan.

Shikamaru hanya menunduk. Dalam hati ia berharap Temari ada disitu. Mengantarnya.

"Shikamaru, kita harus naik pesawatnya sekarang." Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru berkata kepadanya.

"Bye Shikamaru, jangan lupain kita ya! hiks hiks..." kata Naruto.

"Sukses ya Shik!" kata Kiba.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru ya!" kata Sai.

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya!" kata Sakura diiringi lambaian tangan teman-temannya yang lain.

Shikamaru tersenyum pada mereka. Kemudian ia berbisik pelan 'Selamat tinggal, Temari'.

"SHIKAMARU!" terdengar suara memanggil Shikamaru. Shikamaru berbalik dan mendapati seorang Temari disana.

"Hosh hosh hosh, duh... Untung masih sempat..." ujar Temari sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Temari..." Shikamaru gak percaya kalo Temari ada didepannya sekarang. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Shikamaru... Aku..." Temari kemudian berhenti sejenak.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." kata Shikamaru tersenyum.

Temari menatap Shikamaru. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Lalu ia berkata "Shikamaru... Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku... Aku... Aku..."

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku... Aku... Juga... Men-" Temari gak sanggup melanjutkannya. Mukanya merah banget. Emang susah ya kalo ngungkapin perasaan.

Shikamaru tersenyum tambah lebar. Ia geli sendiri melihat Temari begitu. Kemudian ditariknya Temari kedalam tangannya. Kedalam peluknya.

"Aku tau..." Shikamaru berkata sambil mendekap Temari dan sambil tersenyum tentunya. 1 menit. 2 menit.

"EHEM!" tiba-tiba Naruto berdeham keras. Shikamaru dan Temari akhirnya sadar dari 'dunia serasa milik berdua' itu.

"Ehm, Shikamaru. Baik-baik ya di Amerika. Aku... Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." kata Temari sambil menunduk.

"Aku juga. Ini, aku mau kau menyimpan ini." Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berwarna silver dan memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan Temari. Di gelang itu terdapat tulisan '_mi corazon te pertenece a ti'._

"Apa arti dari tulisan itu?" tanya Temari.

"Artinya... Hatiku adalah milikmu." kata Shikamaru. Ia menatap Temari. Temari tersipu.

"Dan... Satu lagi..." ucap Shikamaru. Kemudian dengan diawali senyuman, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Temari. Kemudian mengecup kening Temari. Kali ini Temari benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari." Shikamaru berkata dengan menatap mata temari lekat.

"Aku juga... Mencintaimu." kali ini Temari mengatakannya. Sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah ya, aku benar-benar harus berangkat." Shikamaru kini melangkah mundur.

"Ya. Kita pasti berjumpa lagi kan?" tanya Temari.

"Ya. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Karena... Hatiku akan selalu bersamamu." Shikamaru memberikan sekali lagi senyuman pada Temari. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi. Temari pun tersenyum. Walaupun mereka berpisah, hati mereka tetap bersama. Bersama, bahkan melawan waktu dan jarak. Itulah perasaan mereka yang bertaut satu sama lain. Yang tak pernah hilang.

* * *

4 tahun kemudian...

Temari baru saja pulang dari kegiatan kuliahnya. Ia merasa capek sekali. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di taman dekat rumahnya dahulu. Ia duduk disebuah ayunan sambil memandang matahari senja. Angin sejuk bertiup menerpa wajahnya. Ia pun memandang awan-awan yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari yang berwarna oranye itu. Pemandangan yang mendamaikan hati. Tiba-tiba ayunan yang ia duduki berayun pelan. Dari lantai taman itu ia bisa melihat siluet bayangan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia kaget dan kemudian menoleh.

"Shika-ma-ru..." Temari berkata pelan.

Laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan ke depan Temari. Kemudian ia menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna pink padanya. Temari bangit berdiri dan menatap pria itu.

"Kau... Kembali..." ucap Temari.

"Tentu saja aku kembali." kemudian ia menarik Temari ke dalam pelukkannya. Temari balas memeluk Shikamaru.

"Aku senang kau kembali." kata Temari.

"Aku takkan pergi lagi. Aku akan menetap disini. Aku ingin bersamamu." Shikamaru kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya dengan Temari. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Shikamaru lalu berkata :

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Selamanya aku ingin denganmu. Dan kembali, mawar ini adalah lambang kebahagiaanku. Karena, kau hadir di hidupku."

Senja itu menyaksikan mereka yang kembali bertemu. Senja itu pula menyaksikan dua hati yang bersatu. Kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu dan menutup sore itu dengan desiran angin kebahagiaan.

**-The End-**

**

* * *

**

**Gomen ya kalo masih banyak banget kekurangannya.**

**Please read & review!**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**


End file.
